Un ángel para un final
by SaMakoto Rei
Summary: [Songfic][YukixShu] El mismo parque, la misma luna, el mismo viento. Pero ahora el viento no tenía nada que llevar a sus manos, porque le faltaba Shuichi...


**Notas, aclaraciones y advertencias antes de leer:**

- Yo no soy dueña de los personajes de Gravitation, y tampoco es necesario hacerme sufrir diciéndolo, ya todos lo saben.

- Fic con contenido Yaoi (pff, no sé por que lo pongo).

- ¡Este es un _Songfic_!

- La canción utilizada tampoco me pertenece -para variar- y se llama 'Un ángel para un final' de Silvio Rodríguez.

**-x-**

**_U_n _á_ngel _p_ara _u_n _f_inal  
**_(Por Rei SaMakoto)_

**-x-**

El silencio era horrible, prefería los gritos, pataleos, reclamos, ¡lo que fuera! Con tal de que Shuichi estuviera ahí junto a él podía aguantar cualquier cosa. Eso era lo que decía Yuki en ese momento, cuando ya no lo tenía a su lado.

Ahora se arrepentía, ahora se daba cuenta de que era mejor tener que soportar cualquier posible 'molestia', que ese asqueroso silencio.

Muchas veces había pensado que era muy agradable, pero ahora era aplastante, terrible.

Y todo por las circunstancias en las que el silencio lo envolvía, y todo porque el tenía la culpa de lo que había pasado...

Y no podía soportarlo.

_Cuentan que cuando un silencio_

_aparecía entre dos _

_era que pasaba un ángel_

_que les robaba la voz._

Y es que en vez de pedirle perdón por tratarlo mal, no hizo más que empeorar la situación, tratándolo peor que antes, alejándolo más de sí. Era como si lo hiciera a propósito, eso era lo que Shuichi pensaba.

Ahora Eiri estaba solo, ahogándose en su querido silencio, Shuichi, por su parte, no pensaba volver a hablar con él nunca.

Y esta vez era en serio, MUY en serio. Prefería dejar su carrera antes que hablar nuevamente con Yuki Eiri, después de todo, la mayoría de las veces terminaba herido y con los ojos hinchados de tanto llorar.

Esta vez Shuichi también tenía orgullo, aunque esto significara caer en el mismo error que su ex-amante; poner el orgullo por delante.

Y ahora el rubio estaba destrozado, y se lo merecía. Muchas veces le había dado más de lo que debía, ese había sido su error.

Pero Shindô Shuichi podía aprender de sus errores, y pensaba demostrarlo. Comenzó diciéndole a Yuki que nunca más iba a escuchar su voz, que ni soñara que iba a volver a dirigirle la palabra. Era lo mínimo que podía hacer, después de todo, el mismo Eiri le dijo que su voz le molestaba.

Nunca más iba a aguantar el trato que le daba el escritor, era cierto. Pero... ¿Qué pasaba con todas esas veces que lo había tratado cariñosamente?

Lo mejor era no pensar en eso, ya estaba decidido, no volvería a hablar con Yuki, nunca más.

_Y hubo tal silencio el día_

_que nos tocaba olvidar_

_que de tal suerte yo todavía_

_no terminé de callar._

Era de noche, Shuichi se había llevado todas sus cosas a casa de Hiro después de _esa_ pelea, la que -según el pelirrosa- sería _su última pelea_. Pero el rubio se resistía a aceptarlo, no iba a permitir que se fuera, no ahora. Aunque quizás ya era demasiado tarde... ¿No debió hacer algo cuando comenzaron las constantes peleas? Ya había pasado bastante tiempo desde ese momento, y su relación se había desgastado considerablemente.

Y estaba esa promesa de Shuichi, de no volver a hablarle.

Todavía lo recordaba bien; la pelea, el pelirrosa llorando, luego en la habitación guardando sus cosas, lo último que escuchó de sus labios fue aquella promesa y luego el sonido de la puerta al cerrarse.

Miró al cielo, donde la luna permanecía imperturbable, bañando el parque con su luz plateada. Había vuelto a ese parque-mirador, donde se había encontrado con Shuichi. El mismo parque, la misma luna, el mismo viento...

Pero ahora el viento no tenía nada que llevar a sus manos, porque faltaba Shuichi.

No se iba a rendir ¡eso no! Pensaba ir a buscar al pelirrosa a casa de Hiro, no podía estar en ninguna otra parte. En realidad, pensaba que podía ir a buscar a Shuichi hasta el fin del mundo, así se sentía esa noche.

_Todo empezó en la sorpresa_

_en un encuentro casual_

_pero la noche es traviesa_

_cuando se teje el azar_

_sin querer se hace una ofrenda_

_que pacta con el dolor_

_o pasa un ángel_

_se hace leyenda_

_y se convierte en amor._

_Esa vez_ -hacía ya más de 2 años- había sentido algo parecido. También había salido a caminar, la luna le había parecido hermosa, estaba seguro de que iba a pasar algo importante durante ese paseo.

Y pasó, se encontró con un chiquillo pelirrosa, ruidoso e hiperactivo. Raro encuentro, pero increíblemente importante para él, para ambos.

Lo había tratado mal, desde el principio, no encontró nada mejor que insultarlo. Y aunque su comportamiento había cambiado mucho desde entonces no dejaba de ser un tonto; le tenía muy poca paciencia, y no era capaz de entenderlo totalmente, cosa rara, el pelirrosa era increíblemente simple y abierto, sobre todo con él.

Ahora no iba a encontrarse con el pelirrosa en el parque, lo tenía claro, sabía que el chico no quería saber nada de él. Lo último que haría sería pasear por ese parque.

Le iba a costar llegar a él, e iba a ser incluso más difícil que lo escuchara, no podía dejar que todo se terminara ahí, _¿o sí?_

Volvió a su auto, iría a buscar a su Shuichi.

Iba tan desconcentrado del camino que no notó cuando ya estaba frente al edificio donde Hiro vivía, estacionó el auto y subió tratando de ordenar mentalmente lo que le diría a Shuichi. Era gracioso; todavía no sabía si iban a dejarlo pasar y ya estaba pensando en que decirle.

Lo raro fue que le abrieran poco después de tocar el timbre y lo dejaran pasar sin decirle mucho, "Quieres hablar con Shuichi, ¿no?. Pasa, pero no creo que te escuche". Le daba mala espina que Hiro no le dijera nada respecto a su pelea, pero ese sentimiento de 'esta noche va a pasar algo importante' lo alentó a seguir.

Pero, ¿Qué era eso importante que iba a pasar?

Vio como Hiro salía del departamento, dejándolos a solas para conversar tranquilamente. Quizás Shuichi se lo había pedido antes de que llegara.

Intentó mirarlo a los ojos, pero el pelirrosa evitaba su mirada, entonces se sentó junto a él, en la cama, lo tomó de la barbilla y le levantó el rostro suavemente. Shuichi lo miraba como diciendo "¿Qué haces aquí? Tu y yo ya no somos nada", trató de besarlo, pero el chico no se dejaba, debía estar muy herido.

-Perdóname, Shuichi - pudo decirle por fin, sinceramente - no quiero que esto se acabe - confesó antes de envolver al pelirrosa entre sus brazos. Shuichi seguía sin decirle nada, lo miró a los ojos, para ver si lograba adivinar algo de lo que pensaba. No le gustó mucho, esta vez parecía decirle "Esto ya se acabó, y por tu culpa".

Shuichi se liberó de su abrazó y se puso de pié, caminó hasta la puerta y le hizo un gesto, invitándolo a salir tranquilamente.

_Ahora comprendo_

_cual era el ángel_

_que entre nosotros pasó_

_era el más terrible, el implacable_

_el más feroz._

Eiri también se puso de pié y caminó hasta la puerta, pero antes de salir tomó a Shuichi por sorpesa y le robó un beso, 'el beso final'.

Ahora entendía que era eso tan importante que pasaría esa noche.

Es más, acababa de pasar. Su relación con Shuichi se terminaba. Nunca más volvería a estar con el.

Por lo menos no en esa vida.

Lo supo cuando vio como el pelirrosa se ponía de pié e iba hacia la puerta, ahora Shuichi era de piedra -por lo menos con él- y ya no quedaba nada más que hacer. Tenía que dejarlo seguir adelante.

Después de todo, se había desvanecido gran parte de todo el amor que se tenían, ambos habían dejado de cuidarlo.

Y luego vinieron las peleas, entonces el rompimiento era inevitable.

Pasó en su auto cerca del lugar donde había visto por primera vez a Shuichi.

Lo miró desde donde estaba, los mismos elementos estaban presentes en el inicio y el final de su relación; la luna, de noche, el parque, ese sentimiento...

Ahora sólo estaba seguro de una cosa.

Iba a extrañar muchísimo a Shuichi.

_Ahora comprendo en total_

_este silencio mortal_

_ángel que pasa_

_besa y te abraza_

_ángel para un _

_final._

**-x-**

**Notas al pié de página: **Si, fue rápido, terminé mi segundo Song Fic.

¿Les cuento algo? Voy a hacer varios de estos, con distintas canciones y distintas parejas . Este en especial es de un rompimiento, pero, puede ser que algún día escriba uno con un final completamente feliz xD. No sé si sea un YukixShuichi, pero es lo que hay.

Espero que les guste , todo lo que empieza tiene que terminar ¿no? Y este fic ya se acabó...

**Dejen Reviews!**

**-x-**

**Santiago; Miércoles, 11 de Octubre del 2006. 12:22 p.m.**


End file.
